Christmas feelings
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Die übliche Weihnachtsstory nach der 38. Epi. Ihr wisst schon . Hier ist, wie ich darüber denke, was die beiden allein gemacht haben...


Disclaimer: Also ich schreibe eine Episode mal ausführlicher, denn mir sind die Zeichner bzw. die Autoren von Digimon nicht zu weit auf das Thema Sora und Matt eingegangen. Entweder hatten sie einfach keine Zeit für das oder sie wollten, genau das hier. Nämlich, dass verrückte Fans, wie ich, es selbst schreiben. Ich fand die Weihnachts-Epi einfach viel zu schön, um sie so kurz zu lassen. Also freut euch auf eine „Fortsetzung". Ich überlege noch, ob ich vielleicht auch ein paar Zeichnungen mache, aber nur wenn ihr das wollt. Was ich vielleicht sogar noch besser fände, wenn ihr mir ein paar Zeichnungen schickt. E-Mail müsste noch irgendwo später kommen ^_^  
  
~~ Christmas feelings ~~  
  
  
  
~~ ( ~~  
  
„Komm schon Sora!", erschrocken blickte Sora nach vorn und sah die beiden Digimon, die ihr um einige Schritte voraus waren, denn ihre Beine hatten sie nicht weiter tragen wollen und ihre Augen waren nur auf das kleine Packet gerichtet gewesen. Ihr war so unwohl flau im Magen. Was, wenn er es hassen würde? Was, wenn er sie auslachen würde? Dieses Gefühl was sie plagte, gefiel ihr nicht. Beinahe wollte sie sich umdrehen, als sie wieder die Stimme ihrer kleinen pinken Freundin hörte. „Biyomon, wenn du wüsstest!", flüsterte sie leise und lächelte auf Biyomons Naivität hin. Wenn alles nur so einfach wäre, wie du das denskt, wünschte sich Sora.  
  
Noch könnte sie wieder gehen, noch hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Aber sollte sie aufgeben. Jetzt, wo sie fast am Ziel war? ‚Du schaffst das!', redete sie sich immer wieder ein. Sie schloss die Augen, holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft und lief zu ihren Freunden auf. Sie schaute stur geradeaus auf die Tür, hinter der Matt probte.Doch bis dahin, schien ihr noch ein ewig langer Weg und der Raum um sie herum schien immer dunkler zu werden. An der Seite standen Kisten mit Beleuchtung und allem möglichen. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit, galt jetzt dem immer lauter werdenden Klängen hinter der Tür, die sie gerade noch angestarrt hatte. Sie konnte jetzt eine ihr so vertraute Stimme hören, die ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Erneut schloss sie die Augen und träumte von Matt. Sie sah ihn deutlich vor sich, wie er mit seiner Gitarre spielte und leidenschaftlich dazu sang. Sie liebte seine Stimme, sie liebte es wie er lächelte, sie liebte seine ausdrucksstarken, blauen Augen, sie liebte seinen Charakter, sie liebte einfach alles an ihm. Unbemerkt in ihren Träumen, näherte sie sich der Tür und Gabumon meinte laut: „Hier sind wir!" Sora wurde aus ihren Träumen gerissen, zurück in die Realität, wo sie wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen hatte.  
  
„Soll ich anklopfen?", fragte Gabumon leise und blickte Sora an. Doch diese starrte mit einem angstvollem Blick zur Tür und antwortete nicht. Gabumon schaute zu Biyomon, was mit einem Lächeln nickte. Während Gabumon klopfte, schien Sora das Herz stehen zu bleiben. Das kann nicht sein, dachte sie, Gabumon hatte doch nicht wirklich geklopft, oder? Sora hörte mit Schrecken, das die wunderbare Melodie stoppte und der Gesang verstummte. „Ich glaube, ich gebe es ihm lieber heute Abend. Er wird es bestimmt nicht schön finden, wenn wir ihn unterbrechen", sagte sie hastig und war schon am Umdrehen, als Gabumon triumphierend sagte: „Zu spät! Sie haben es shcon gehört und wenn du es ihm nicht jetzt gibst, dann esse ich es halt auf!" Sora konnte sich trotz der angespannten Situation ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
~~ ( ~~  
  
Matt stoppte mit singen, denn es hatte geklopft, so meinte er es zumindest gehört zu haben. „Wer ist das?", fragte einer seiner Bandmitglieder. Er lächelte nur, denn er glaubte eine Stimme zu erkennen, die er nur zu gern hörte. „Ich schau mal nach! Macht ihr ruhig weiter!", sagte er und lief in Richtung Tür. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie es war. Sie brauchte keinen Grund um hier zu sein, einfach nur hier sein reicht zu. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun würde, wenn sie es wirklich war, lief er frohen Herzens zur Tür. Doch abrupt blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Seine Freunde blickten alle in seine Richtung und standen wie erstarrt neben ihren Instrumenten. „Was ist? Macht ruhig weiter! Ich komm gleich wieder", Matt drehte sich wieder zur Tür und atmete tief durch.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, denn sie war es wirklich. Sie diskutierte aufgebracht mit Gabumon und Biyomon, die ihn plötzlich beide anschauten. Sora verstummte, als sie die Handlung ihrer Freunde bemerkt hatte. Sie ahnte wer neben ihr stand, doch hoffte sie es nicht. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der Tür und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Matt vor sich sah, der gerade die Tür schloss und einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Oh nein!", flüsterte Sora unbehagen und merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
  
Auch Matt merkte einen Hauch von Röte in seinem Gesicht und konnte es nicht fassen. Noch nie hatte Sora so eine Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Doch er beobachtete sie genau. Er musste schmunzeln, als er Soras Unbehagenheit merkte. Sie schien kein Wort heraus zu kriegen und ihm fiel es mindestens genauso schwer überhaupt erst einmal die Worte zu suchen. „Hie! Ehm...", er blickte zu Boden in der Hoffnung Sora würde seine Ratlosigkeit nicht erkennen. „Was...machst du hier?", stammelte er zusammen und blickte irgendwo hin. Da fiel ihm zum ersten Mal das Päckchen auf, was Sora in der Hand hielt. Er hatte eine komische Vorahnung.  
  
Oh nein, was sollte sie jetzt machen. In einem Anflug von Panik blickte sie zur Seite, nach unten und überall hin. Nur Matts Blick mied sie, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er sehen könnte, dass sie nicht weiter wusste. Aufeinmal spürte sie Gefieder an ihren Händen, noch bevor sie begriff, dass es Biyomon war, hatte sie es Sora auch schon entrissen. „Sie wollte dir ein Geschenk geben! Da sie gerade nicht so aussieht, als könnte sie es dir geben. Tu ich das!" Sora spürte Wut, unendliche Wut und zwar auf Biyomon. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Wegrennen war schlecht möglich! Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Eigentlich wollte sie etwas sagen, doch war irgendetwas das ihr die Kehle verschnürrte und sie wartete ängstlich und voller Panik auf Matts Reaktion.  
  
„Ein Geschenk?...F...Für mich?", fragte Matt, der selber kaum sprechen konnte, erstaunt und überrascht. Trotzdem hatte er es gerade so hervor gebracht und es klang auch dem entsprechend leise und abgehackt. Er schluckte und nahm Biyomon das Geschenk ab, als es nickte. Schon allein als er das Päckchen betrachtete konnte er sehen, mit wie viel Liebe es verpackt war. Langsam und gespannt ließ er das Band herunter gleiten und öffnete es. Ein frischer aromatischer Duft kam ihm entgegen und er freute sich jetzt schon auf das was folgen würde. Er machte es weiter auf und sah die traditionellen Schokokekse, die er für sein Leben gerne aß. Er sah, dass auch hier jedes einzelnes mit viel Liebe gemacht war. Trotzdem war immer noch dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, in Soras Gegenwart, da. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Blick von den Keksen zu Gabumon wenden, der eifrig nickte. Aufeinmal flog Biyomon vor Matts Füße und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln: „Und? Magst du sie?", fragte es. Matt atmete, wie Sora, die immer noch wie versteinert da stand, tief durch und kniete sich lächelnd vor Biyomon. „Sag Sora, dass ich die Kekse liebe und vielen Dank!" Wie ein kleines naives Kind schrie Biyomon Juhuu und rannte voller Freude für Sora um ihre Füße herum.  
  
„Hast du gehört, Sora? Er liebt deine Kekse!" Nicht nur das!, dachte Matt, als er diesen Satz hörte. Sora schien sich nicht mal annähernd so zu freuen wie Biyomon. Sie stand immer noch wie versteinert da. Sie rührte sich kein bisschen, sondern schaute nur fassungslos auf Matt und drückte ihre Hand fest an ihr Herz. Pltözlich stand Matt wieder auf und blickte Sora in die Augen. Lange herrschte Stille, denn auch Matt fiel es immmer noch schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Zu groß war die Aufregung. „Gabumon, hältst du das mal bitte für mich?", fragte Matt und drückte Gabumon mit aller Vorsicht die Kekse in die Hände. „Matt? Solltest du nicht wieder zu den anderen gehen?", fragte Gabumon. Matt nickte nur, doch vorher musste er noch etwas los werden. Er wollte einen Schritt auf Sora zu machen, er merkte jedoch, dass seine Beine nicht wollten und blickte mit Entsetzen zu Sora. Ihm fielen ihre Augen auf, wie sie glänzden, obwohl sie so geschockt drein schaute. Da war irgendetwas in ihren Augen, dass er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte und all seine Schüchternheit fiel plötzlich von ihm und er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Zärtlich ergriff er ihre Hand, die genau wie seine furchtbar zitterte.  
  
Sora erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. Was hatte er vor? Wieso kann ich einfach nichts sagen?..."Sora!", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht reden konnte und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, um gleich darauf, ihr die Last, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, abzunehmen: „Vielen Dank, für das Geschenk!...es ist nur leider so, dass ich gar nichts für dich habe. Aber irgendwie muss ich das wieder ausbügeln...wenn du willst...dann...ich meine...wir könnten...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sonst beneideten ihn die anderen um seine Schlagfertigkeit und jetzt stammelte er hier rum. „Sora, würdest vielleicht mit mir ausgehen? Natürlich nur wenn du willst, d.h. also nicht, dass du...", er wurde unterbrochen durch Soras Lächeln, was ihn in eine Art Trance versetzte, welche nur durch Soras Stimme unterbrochen wurde: „Gerne würde ich mit dir ausgehen, vielen Dank!", flüsterte sie. In all ihrer Freude fiel sie ihm um den Hals und war froh, endlich Wärme zu spüren. Noch froher war sie als sie merkte, dass Matt genauso zitterte wie sie selber.  
  
Matt erwiderte ihre Umarmung nur zu gern und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was hältst du von heute Abend? Ich lad dich nach dem Konzert zum Essen ein!" Sora nickte nur, denn ihr hatte es schon wieder die Sprache verschlagen. Matt spürte es und umarmte sie noch fester. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er noch Bandprobe hatte und unterbrach die Umarmung. „Du solltest jetzt besser zu den anderen gehen, das Konzert fängt gleich an!" „Mach ich und....danke!", Sora nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Bis dann!", flüsterte sie und forderte Biyomon und Gabumon auf, ihr zu folgen. Gabumon gab Matt sein Geschenk wieder und rannte Sora und Biyomon hinter her. „Wartet!", rief er und Matt lächelte. Er blickte Sora nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Danke Sora!", flüsterte er ihr nach bevor er die Tür öffnete und sich wieder seinen Freunden anschloss.  
  
~~ ( ~~  
  
  
  
It's finally done! Aber ich schreibe noch eine Fortsetzung. Ihr wisst bestimmt schon was kommt ^.^, wenn nicht, lasst euch überraschen. 


End file.
